If You Ask Me I'm Ready
by writting is love
Summary: Quinn asks Rachel to help her with a song to show her, her true feelings.
1. If You Ask Me I'm Ready

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I had this in my head for a while now, and I needed to get it out. The characters might be a little off. I can never write Rachel Berry's character rants. But I might go back and redo the story.**

**"If You Ask Me I'm Ready"**

Since Quinn was a little girl she had always had a thing for Rachel Berry, and when her father had told her to stay away from her because her parents were fags. She had no idea what that meant when she was little, but she figured it was bad. Especially if her father had said that to her. So instead of being Rachel's friend she became her bully, and when she had started to feel butterfly's that should have been caused by boys she grew even more horrible to the brunette.

When Quinn didn't feel butterfly's with Finn she ran to Puck. She figured if every girl in the school wanted him then she should too. So she thought maybe just maybe if she had sex with him then she'll snap out of her Rachel Berry blinders. So she drank every wine cooler he threw her way, and ended up not having an orgasm, losing her virginity to an idiot, a bad hangover, Beth, and still not losing her feelings for one Rachel Berry.

It wasn't until she noticed how Rachel still wasn't over Finn to make her move. First she wanted to show Rachel how much of a jerk Finn Hudson was to her. But it only ended up hurting Rachel even more, and making out with Blaine. Which she knew he is majorly gay, but it still didn't make her feel any better the way they looked at each other after. But when she overheard Rachel telling Brittany she was done with boys. Quinn knew she couldn't just ask Rachel out or say sorry to her she needed Rachel to see she was sorry, in love, and ready to be with her. So she would do it the only way she could get Rachel's attention. Through song.

Quinn was walking down the hall when she notice Rachel grab her binder and shut her locker. "Hey, Rachel!"

The brunette scrunched her nose and readied her self for a slushie facial by the unknown voice.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked softly feeling guilty at Rachel's slushy ready expression.

"Quinn?" Rachel called out with her eyes still closed and hands on her face. "Quinn if that is you, will you please hurry up and dump that disgusting liquid on my face already. I do have a class to get to."

"No...Rach, please I'm not going to hurt you. Not anymore." Quinn said softly.

Rachel slowly created a crack between her fingers to see if the blonde was lying. Once she saw that Quinn was not lieing she brought her hands down still confused.

"Wha-What do you need?" she asked looking around for any sort of jock with a slushy in hand.

"Well I was wondering if maybe that offer for some voice lessons still stands, I really want to practice this one song. So if it still stands, I would love to take you out- I mean up...Take you up on that." Quinn stuttered blushing furiously.

"Uh...Sure." Rachel said in shock.

"Really?" Quinn asked a little shocked. She thought that Rachel would tell her she had better things to do then help her.

"Yeah. Yes, yes of course. I will always be up to help one of my fellow glee clubbers." Rachel replied smiling awkwardly.

"Okay...Um how about after school in the auditorium?" Quinn asked.

"Alright, I'll meet you there." Rachel nodded smiling.

Rachel had wanted to get to the auditorium a little earlier just to play a few songs but to her surprise when she walked out on stage Quinn was already there fixing her sheet music.

"Hey." Rachel called out a little surprised.

Quinn beamed saying hello.

"What are you doing here so early?" Rachel asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Quinn laughed.

Rachel smiled softly walking towards the piano bench. "So, what song did you need help with?"

"This one." Quinn said handing the sheet music to Rachel.

The brunette looked at it intently, studying it.

"It's _'Un-thinkable by Alicia Keys'_." Quinn supplied.

"Yeah...yeah it's a great song." Rachel said flipping the sheet after a few seconds she set the set of papers on the stand and began playing softly, then nodded to herself. "Did you-Did you want to practice your scales or are you ready?" Rachel asked softly.

"Can you teach me? How to practice scales I mean." Quinn asked softly.

"Of course." Rachel smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few minutes later Quinn had messed up badly and Rachel stood up walking towards her, and put her left hand on the small of Quinn's back and her right, right beneath her ribcage.

"Sing it again. Feel it Quinn." Rachel said oblivious to the fact that all of Quinn's breath was now taken away by Rachel's touches. "One more time you can do it."

"Okay." Quinn whispered her eyes transfixed on the swirl of chocolate eyes. The blonde drew in a deep breath and started to sing. She sang higher when she felt Rachel's fingers push a little. Soon Rachel had Quinn singing every note perfectly, and re-tracked her hand.

Rachel smiled at Quinn and said softly. "See I knew you could do it. all you needed was a little push." Quinn nodded back her heart beating wildly. "Are you ready to play this song now?"

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, yes I'm ready."

Rachel began playing gently till she nodded to Quinn for to begin.

_Quinn__**: **__Moment of honesty  
Someone's gotta take the lead tonight  
Whose it gonna be?  
I'm gonna sit right here  
And tell you all that comes to me  
If you have something to say  
You should say it right now  
(Rachel: You should say it right now) _She sang looking at the blonde.

*Wow...she's amazing...Snap out of it Fabray! Focus!* Quinn thought to herself.

_Quinn: You ready? _

Rachel nodded looking at Quinn from where she was sitting.

_Quinn: You give me a feeling that I never felt before_  
_And I deserve it, I think I deserve it_  
_(Rachel: I deserve it, I think it deserve it..Let it go)_  
_It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore_  
_And I can't take it_  
_(Rachel: I can't take it)_

Both girls looked at one another with longing in their eyes.

_Quinn & Rachel: I was wondering maybe_  
_Could I make you my baby_  
_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_  
_If you ask me I'm ready_  
_If you ask me I'm ready_

_Quinn: I know you once said to me_  
_"This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be"_  
_Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?_  
_If we gon' do something 'bout it_  
_We should do it right now_  
_(Rachel: We should do it right now)_

_Bay, uh_

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before_

_And I deserve it, I know I deserve it_  
_(Rachel: I deserve it, I know I deserve it. Let it go)_  
_Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore_  
_It's what we make it_  
_(Rachel: It's what we make it)_

Rachel watched as Quinn sat next to her. Both starting to sing to one another.

_Quinn & Rachel: I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'  
If you ask me I'm ready  
If you ask me I'm ready _

_Quinn: Yeah, sing..._  
_Why give up before we try_  
_Feel the lows before the highs_  
_Clip our wings before we fly away_  
_I can't say I came prepared_  
_I'm suspended in the air_  
_Won't you come be in the sky with me_

*Wow she has a beautiful voice.* Rachel thought to herself. *And God those eyes! Ohhhh! Man those eyes! Focus Berry! Your suppose to be singing with her!*

_Quinn & Rachel: I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'  
If you ask me I'm ready  
If you ask me I'm ready  
If you ask me I'm ready  
If you ask me I'm ready _

It was completely silent both afraid to look at the other. Rachel decided to speak up. "You did beautifully, Quinn." Rachel smiled softly.

"So did you." Quinn replied staring at Rachel's lips while Rachel did the same. Rachel looked into her eyes catching the blonde staring at her lips. Quinn blushed and breathed out an awkward laugh, but noticed how Rachel licked her lips still staring at Quinn's mouth.

They both soon locked eyes and began leaning in slowly. They both kept their eyes flicking from their lips to their eyes waiting to see if the other would back out.

Painfully slow their lips finally met, taking their time to pull apart.

Quinn and Rachel both saw their lives flash before their eyes.

Rachel saw shooting stars around explode when she opened her eyes, and when she locked eyes with the hazel eyed beauty she saw everything she wanted to have and it was with one Quinn Fabray.

When Quinn closed her eyes she saw hearts everywhere and when she opened them seeking out Rachel's eyes she saw her life with her, and knew she was ready to do the un-thinkable.

Both girls didn't say a word they just went back in for more. Silently telling the other what needed to be said.

Soon the both girls straddled the bench letting their hands pull them closer, and as much as they needed air they were both scared to pull away. Scared that if they did, one would run away. So Quinn took it into her hands and straddled Rachel's waist, tangling her fingers within Rachel's dark chocolate locks.

"Hmm." Rachel hummed as her fingers grazed Quinn's bare thigh where her dress had risen up.

"Rachel, Quinn?"

Rachel quickly pushed Quinn off of her looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Quinn felt the pang in her chest when Rachel pushed her away then scooted all the way down to the end of the bench. Quinn turned her head from a surprised Rachel Berry to a extremely confused and pissed off Finn Husdon.

"What the hell guys!" Finn shouted. "What is this! Quinn I thought you said we belonged together!" Finn snarled. "And Rachel! I thought you said you weren't going to give up on me! On us!"

"Oh can it Finnessa." Quinn snapped. "God Finn I am so tired of your whole woe is me act. You are nothing but a self centered asshole. You don't deserve Rachel. She's too good for you anyway. Besides I was only going to use you to win prom queen." Quinn mumbled the end.

"You are such a whore Quinn, now I remember why I left you in the first place." Finn snarled.

"Hey!" Both Quinn and Finn snapped their heads to the brunette. "Watch your mouth Finn Hudson! Do not call her that ever again!" Rachel growled.

"Seriously Rachel, your going to stick up for her after everything she's done to you?" Finn squinted.

"I stuck up for you. All those times you treated me like crap, and when everyone thought you were nothing but a coward for not sticking up for Kurt, I stuck up for you."

"Rach, what about us?"

Rachel snorted. "Really? So what? I'm just your back up? Or were you just punishing me for making out with Noah? Because truthfully Finn all it was, was karma biting you in the ass from when you kissed me while you were with Quinn."

Finn stood in complete and utter shock.

"Now, if you both will please excuse me-"

"No." Quinn said calmly touching Rachel's wrist. "He needs to go, we were here first."

Finn scoffed throwing his sheet music at them. "Screw you! Screw both of you!"

Both girls were silent as they heard Finn slam the stage door shut and stomp down the hallway.

"...Rachel, I'm going to be honest with you. This whole song was for you...I've been struggling for years to say this but I'm desperately, madly, head over heels, can't keep my feet on the ground in love with you."

"...Whoa." Rachel gulped.

Quinn's lip began to tremble and her eyes began to tear up and asked the brunette.

"That's it? That's all you have to say? Rachel, the way you kissed me, I know you felt it too! I know you did! Tell me Rachel! Tell me how you feel about me!" Quinn begged.

Quinn stared at Rachel waiting for her to answer but she never did. Quinn stood up and began to walk away but Rachel grabbed her wrist.

"Your really in lesbians with me?" Rachel asked in a trance.

Quinn smiled sadly "Very much, and I want to be with you. If you ask me to be with you Rachel, I'll say yes. If you ask me, I'm ready." Quinn smiled sadly. "I'm finally ready, that's what this song was about."

Rachel sighed sitting down on the bench rubbing her face."Quinn, now _I'm_going to be honest with you. I hardly know you. But I want to, I want to know what your favorite song is, your favorite candy, your favorite movie, you favorite ice cream flavor...I want to know everything." Rachel said making Quinn's smile, but then she said. "But I don't trust you, and I don't love you." Quinn's smile disapeared but reappeared when she heard Rachel say. "Yet."

"I'll take what I can get...I want this Rachel. I want you, I want us; and I understand that you don't trust me or love me the way that I love you. I can wait." Quinn nodded slowly.

Rachel nodded "I have to go but...I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Wait...Why are you leaving?" Quinn asked feeling her heart sink.

"Because Quinn you deserve to be wooed." Rachel smiled backing away.

Quinn grinned waiting for Rachel to leave and began to jump up and down squealing.

**A/N: Okay so it was really suppose to be a oneshot but now it's a two shot...I think haha **


	2. Let's Do The UnThinkable

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

**"If You Ask Me I'm Ready" 2/2 'Let's Do the Un-Thinkable'**

Rachel had to admit she was pretty shocked about herself and Quinn kissing. She really didn't know why she kissed back. She thought maybe it was because Quinn is like the Goddess Aphrodite, beautiful beyond words. Or how looking into Quinn's eyes would make you feel things you can't explain. For a short second Rachel thought Quinn was just toying with her but when she really thought about it, she felt stupid for not realizing it. How Quinn would always be mean to her for no reason, the drawing's of her, the touches when they sang with the rest of glee club, not to mention those longing stares when they sang _Keep Holding on_, or how Quinn kept her eyes on Rachel while they sang _Lean on Me_.

Rachel knew deep in her heart that she just loved the idea of Finn; the popular boy, quarterback, lead in New Directions. Plus Finn was really daft to be with someone like herself. He actually thought he got Quinn pregnant, and that you could get AIDS with cucumbers. Then their was the making out. Finn forced his tongue in her mouth every time. Puck was a good kisser but he always wanted more. Jesse was just plain sloppy, Rachel always felt the need to wipe her mouth after each kiss. But with Quinn. With Quinn it was un-forceful, just enough tongue, not sloppy, and after each kiss she wanted more. Wanted to feel her bare skin like she had earlier, hear the soft moans Quinn hummed while kissing her.

Rachel began to grin like an idiot as she lied in bed thinking about that kiss. It really made her heart flutter instantly smile at the thought of not only the kiss but Quinn Fabray herself. The brunette sat up walking to her desk and taking out a red sheet of construction paper, sheet music, her guitar and getting to work. Smiling every step of the way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn woke up automatically thinking of Rachel and beamed. She could already feel that today _is _going to be a good day.

After she got dressed she skipped down stairs heading in the kitchen to see her mom sipping coffee.

"I take it, you finally told Rachel." he mother smiled at her daughter's happiness.

Quinn blushed. "I did."

"_And?"_ Judy asked putting her mug down.

"She told me that I deserved to be wooed as well." Quinn smiled wider making her face hurt.

Judy's eyebrow's rose. "I think I like Rachel even more...What do you think she's going to do?"

Quinn shrugged sipping on her own coffee. "I don't know, but whatever it is it will be romantic because that's who she is."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And Quinn was right when she opened her locker she found a beautiful white flower and a heart shaped card next to it _'Roses are red violets are blue, I'm cheesy, but I can't stop thinking of you...P.S. the flower is called Jonquil...Look it up ;)'_

Quinn squealed and quickly took out her phone googling the flower.

**Flower:** Jonquil  
**Symbolic Meaning:** Affection is Returned

Quinn let out a goofy smile and leaned against her locker sighing.

Meanwhile Rachel was just around the corner watching her reaction and grinned at her soon to be girlfriend..._girlfriend_. Yup Rachel likes the sound of that.

Rachel backed away into Finn who wanted to start talking but Rachel just shoved him out of the way saying "Move it Hudson, your ruining my moment here, and if you even come near Quinn I'll hunt you down."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After class Quinn went to her locker once again finding another card shaped like a heart.

_I love your eyes, those twinkling eyes, They speak of a thousand things. It glows and I drown in its intensity, I would love to stay there forever. It evokes myriad memories, And leaves an imprint on me. I consider myself lucky enough, To have experienced its warmth. When Cupid's arrow strikes, The world seems apparelled in celestial light, Like the glory and freshness of your eyes. Just like the morning dew, Exotic and beautiful. Every time I look into your eyes, I'm lost, Thus forgetting the world behind me. _

_P.S. Pink Carnation_

Quinn's eyes fluttered, her heart skipped a beat, and her knees buckled. Quinn smiled she had been told about her eyes many times but never felt the flutter in her heart that she feels right now. She then took out her phone and googled the flower and bit her lips smiling as she read what it means.

**Flower:** Pink Carnation  
**Symbolic Meaning:** You're Unforgettable

And the day went on like this after each block a flower and a poem

_'When I think of you,  
words cannot describe,  
I will always dream.  
to be by your side.'_

_(Daffodil)_

**Flower:** Daffodil  
**Symbolic Meaning:** You're the Only One

_'My clumsy heart has two left feet  
It always trips when I see you  
It starts to race and skip a beat  
My clumsy heart has two left feet  
It's starting now to feel the heat  
Because of all the things you do  
My clumsy heart has two left feet  
It always trips when I see you'_

_(Primrose)_

**Flower:** Primrose  
**Symbolic Meaning:** Young Love

Right before glee started Quinn found one more heart shaped card with the words _'Earth Angel will you be mine and go on a date with me?-RBB' _

**Flower:** Red Tulip  
**Symbolic Meaning:** You are the Perfect Lover, Perfect Love

Quinn beamed picking up all of her flowers cards and bag running to the choir room. She had been trying to find Rachel all day long but had no such luck so when she busted in the choir room everyone gave her a weird expression. Quinn ignored them and their questions looking for Rachel but saw no one.

"Hey, Q...you alright?" Sam asked rasing a eyebrow.

"Where's Rachel? I haven't seen her all day, and-"

Quinn was cut off by Mr Shue walking late a usual and began talking.

"Wait!" Quinn was cut off once again. "Where's Rachel?" Noah asked frantically looking around.

"Why do you care if Berry is here or not?" Lauren asked.

"Because babe, Rachel's my Jewbro, and Rach never misses glee unless she's dying, or severely hurt." Puck stood up about to go find Rachel.

Mr Shue laughed taking him by his shoulder. "Rachel is on her way right now, she had to-"

As if right on cue Rachel walked in with a guitar case in hand and sheepish smile.

"Sweet Moses Rachel you scared me." Puck sighed clamping his hand over his heart.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Alright that's it! Berry stay away from my man, before you get hurt. You want to steal Puckerman with your damn talent then I'll just have to show you my talent." Lauren growled.

Quinn walked up to her and growled . "You touch her, and I will end you."

"Woah babe take it easy!" Puck calmed his girlfriend down before things blew up.

Rachel stepped up holding Quinn around her waist till Lauren sat down.

"This is actually why I'm late, I had to grab my guitar." Rachel smiled. Then sat Quinn down and whispered in her ear. "Quinn Fabray prepare to be wooed."

_'I already am.' Quinn thought to herself._

**(*Song is called Who are you when I'm not looking by Blake Shelton*)**

Rachel began to strum the chords waiting for the Jazz band to start.

_My oh my, you're so good-looking  
Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends_

Rachel knew Quinn was such a strong person, she knew when she saw how Quinn not only put up with being completely alone but also giving Beth up for adoption.

_But I've not tasted all your cooking  
Who are you when I'm not looking? _

Do you pour a little something on the rocks?  
Slide down the hallway in your socks?

Quinn smiled giggling silently.

_When you undress, do you leave a path?  
Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath? _

My oh my, you're so good-looking  
Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends  
But I've not tasted all your cooking  
Who are you when I'm not looking?

I wanna know  
I wanna know  
I wanna know

"Oh God this is just so sweet it's gag worthy." Santana groaned. She hatted that she was the only one without a hand to hold.

Brittany turned to her and took her hand letting the brunette rest her head down on her shoulder just like they used too.

_Do you break things when you get mad?  
Eat a box of chocolates 'cause you're feelin' bad?  
Do you paint your toes 'cause you bite your nails?  
Call up momma when all else fails? _

Who are you when I'm not around?  
When the door is locked and the shades are down?  
Do you listen to your music quietly?  
And when it feels just right, are you thinkin' of me?

I wanna know  
I wanna know  
I wanna know

My oh my, you're so good-looking  
But who are you when I'm not looking?

When Rachel finished she hoped she had chosen the right song, and nervously stood up and walked over to Quinn, and kneeled.

"I chose this song for you because like I told you before I wanna get to know you Quinn. Especially now that your all I can think about...So...Did I woo you?" Rachel asked smiling softly.

Quinn smiled reaching into her bag with Rachel's heart shaped card that read _'Earth Angel will you be mine and go on a date with me?-RBB' _and underneath it, it read. _'Yes.'_

"Rachel you wooed me the day you stuck a star on my nose and said 'I was your star' and giggled afterwards...Thank you Rachel, for everything; the poems, the song, and the flowers were beautiful." The blonde breathed out smiling.

"I'm glad you liked them." Rachel smiled already lost in Quinn's eyes.

Quinn stood up with Rachel both staring at one another oblivious to everyone gaping except Finn who scowled at them.

"Let's do the un-thinkable." Rachel said below a whisper.

Quinn nodded softly bringing Rachel in a soft kiss by her hands cupping her cheek.

"God damn it! I am so tired of everyone out to get me!" Finn growled kicking a few chairs.

"Cool it Hudson." Puck gritted.

"Shut up Puckerman! If it wasn't for you neither one of them would have been whoring it out behind my back!"

"What the hell did I just tell you Hudson!" Rachel yelled running to him only to be held back by Sam and Mike.

Puck clenched his fists tightly feeling himself turn into the monster he met in Juvi.

"Hey Mr Shue check it out I just saw Ms Pillsbury run down the hall!" Noah yelled out pointing to the door. Mr Shue jetted out the down after the non existent Ms Pillsbury. "Hey Hudson!"

Finn turned around only to meet with Puck's fist. The mohawked boy hit Finn so hard he flew up and to the ground.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone hummed.

"God I've wanted to do that for so long." Puck sighed.

"Preach!" Artie praised him.

"Lets go to my place Puckerman." Lauren said quickly grabbing his shirt and yanking him out the door.

Sam laughed and stood over Finn and said _"_That's what you get for being such a hypocrite/back stabbing asshole..._You got knocked the fuck out!"_

"Great you just ruined it trouty mouth." Santana snapped.

"Not to mention a great movie. Never again white boy, never again." Mercedes said shaking her head at him before walking out the door.

"Ohhh! Come Mercedes that was good!" Sam whined trailing after the soulful singer.

Santana watched as Rachel and Quinn had their foreheads pressed together smiling and giggling at what one another said. "Ugh, so freakin adorable." she groaned and walked out to help Mercedes argue with Sam.

"Hey Artie let's go somewhere and talk." Brittany said strolling him out wishing that were her and Santana instead of Rachel and Quinn.

"Come on Tina it's time for Asian couple's therapy."

"Hey Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have like a marker or a pen?"

"Yeah sure." Quinn let go handing Rachel her sharpie. "What did you want to do with it?"

Rachel popped open the cap writing _Rachel's_ inside a heart at the bottom of Quinn thumb then walked over to Finn writing _'I'm a hypocrite' _on his forehead and drawing a penis by his mouth.

"Rachel Berry!" Quinn gasped.

"He called you a whore, and I clearly told him to never call you anything like that ever again."

Quinn chuckled she liked having someone to defend her the last time it happened it was Sam and that only happened because he got possessive of Quinn talking to Finn.

"So where are you taking me?" Quinn asked.

"It's a surprise." Rachel smirked and took Quinn's hand leading them out of the choir room leaving an unconscious Finn Hudson behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel took Quinn for a picnic so they could not only be alone but get to know one another without any interruptions.

The next day at school Finn still had the marker on his face and a slap on his cheek (apparently from Kurt). Everyone laughed at him while he sported sunglasses that barely covered his black eye. But he did get covered in slushies ordered by one Noah Puckerman.

Brittany broke up with Artie, and asked Santana for a chance by singing Everytime by Britney Spears.

Everyone was with who they wanted to be with except for Artie and Finn who sulked in the back together.

**Three months later**

"Hey Quinn?" Rachel called out as Quinn sat up from her bed and looked down at her girlfriend.

"Yes." she answered.

"I'm in love with you." Rachel said turning on her back. Quinn gave her a watery smile.

"I love you too...So much." she cried smiling.

Rachel smiled softly wiping Quinn's tears away and pulling her into an everlasting kiss.


End file.
